Segunda Generación
by Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga
Summary: Pues no hay mucho que decir al respecto, el titulo lo dice todo... la 2º generación de Naruto...lo se, el summary apesta, mejor entren y lean
1. Conociendo a la familia

?: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..!

Naruto: mmmm que pasa?

?: Levántate ya!

Naruto: Pero mamá es muy temprano además ¡no creo que papá nos asigne misiones hoy! Déjame dormir un poco mas por favor!

Madre de Naruto: Esta bien 5 minutos y te levantas….entonces levantare a tu hermana...-la madre de Naruto caminaba en dirección de la habitación de su otro retoño-

Madre de Naruto¡TOMOKO!-y tocaba la puerta- ¡levántate, ya es hora de despertarse!

Tomoko: mamá! por favor 5 minutos más….

Madre: Bueno pero solo 5…jamás entenderán…- y mientras estos chicos dormían otro grito resonó en el pasillo donde caminaba la madre-

¡HINATA!….¡¿DONDE ESTA MI SOMBRERO DE HOKAGE!?- y Hinata respondió

Hinata: esta en la lavadora Naruto….

Naruto¿¡y esta mojado!?

Hinata: espera iré a ver…y de paso levanta a tus hijos de una buena vez...-Hinata se marcho a buscar el susodicho sombrero y Naruto se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus retoños, primero se decidió a ir a la de su hijo-

Naruto: Vamos hijo levántate –y tocaba la puerta-

(lo pondré como Naruto Jr. Para diferenciarlos ¿ok?)

Naruto Jr.¡pero papá me estoy muriendo de sueño no me asignes misiones hoy!

Naruto: Levántate…le tengo una misión especial a tu equipo

Naruto Jr.: Papá un Jounin con yo debería tomarse un par de días de descanso!

Naruto: tu hermana será ANBU antes que tu…

Naruto Jr.: ok, ok ya estoy despierto

Naruto: así me gusta… no me agradan los flojos que se dejan vencer por los demás

Naruto Jr.: ¬¬

Naruto: date una buena ducha y baja a desayunar

-y después de la conversación con su hijo, se fue al cuarto de la retoñita-

Naruto¿Tomoko¿Estas despierta? –Y tocaba la puerta suavemente, procuraba ser un poco más delicado con su pequeña florcita-

Tomoko: si papá ya estoy lista… ¿tienes misiones para mi equipo hoy?

-En eso un chico de 16 años se escabullía cerca de la puerta de su hermana para escuchar la conversación-

Naruto: Si quieren una se las puedo asignar, yo pensaba darle día libre a tu equipo, ya saben para que entrenaran

Naruto Jr.: aja! Te atrapé papá! A Tomoko y a su equipo si le das descanso pero a nosotros no

Naruto: les he dado más días de descanso a ustedes que al equipo de Tomoko!

Naruto Jr.: eso no es cierto

Tomoko: claro y lo sabes :P

Naruto: no peleen niños, esta bien ninguno hará misiones hoy

Tomoko: pero papá! Yo si quería una misión!

Naruto Jr.: entonces porque no cambiamos ¬¬

Naruto: Ya me las arreglare, por el momento levántense, arréglense que tengo una junta muy importante hoy, además no se si les daré misiones, quédense preparados…

Tomoko y Naruto Jr: Si papá

Hinata iba muy apresurada con el sombrero de su esposo que estaba alimentando su estomago y al de sus hijos.

Cuando llegó pues encontró paz y quietud, y no papilla hasta en las paredes.

Habían madurado, ya no eran los dos chicos que peleaban por cualquier cosa, sus niños estaban creciendo y debía admitirlo. Y aun recordaba cuando ella estaba embarazada de ellos…

Flashback

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: mmmm –bostezo largamente-

Hinata: tengo hambre

Naruto: Hinata son las 2:30 de la madrugada…

Hinata: pero me estoy muriendo de hambre…-y puso cara con ojos de perro abandonado en una noche torrencial-

Naruto: Y que te apetece?

Hinata: mmmm que tal… ¿camarones con jarabe de chocolate servidos en una copa tamaño gigante con aceitunas y un poco de azúcar con crema batida y cerezas encima para acompañar ?

Naruto: eso es asqueroso…

Hinata: pero necesito algo dulce, aunque se me antoja algo salado…

Naruto¿y donde crees que YO voy a sacar camarones con jarabe de chocolate…?

Hinata: servidos en una copa tamaño gigante con aceitunas y un poco de azúcar con crema batida y cerezas encima para acompañar

Naruto: ¬¬ como sea… eso

Hinata¡arréglatelas tú mismo, eres el Hokage!

Naruto: ¬¬, por lo menos déjame anotar porque eso es demasiado largo y no me lo memorizaré

-Naruto agarró lápiz y papel de donde pudo hacerlo y comenzó a escribir el asqueroso menú-

-Naruto salio de allí como pudo con su habitual chaqueta naranja y su fiel pantalón; pasada una media hora logró conseguir el exótico menú que había ordenado su esposa-

Para su sorpresa, Hinata estaba dormida plácidamente panza arriba, y se notaba que tenía varios meses de embarazo ya que solo se alcanzaba a ver un bulto con una sábana encima.

Naruto: em…Hinata te traje tus…cosas…

Hinata: -bostezaba abiertamente- que me trajiste…. El…. ¿Que?

Naruto: tus cosas esa con chocolate y las demás cosas raras que me ORDENASTE que te comprara…

Hinata: pero eso es asqueroso¿Como crees que alguien en este estado –mientras se señalaba su vientre- va a comer eso? Ósea … ¿camarones con jarabe de chocolate servidos en una copa tamaño gigante con aceitunas y un poco de azúcar con crema batida y con cerezas encima para acompañar? Eso es horrible…

Naruto: ¬¬ me hiciste levantarme a las 2:30 de la madrugada a conseguir algo que ya no quieres?

Hinata: yo no te mande a hacerlo…

Naruto: contrólate Naruto…. Es tu esposa, esta embarazada, son las 3:15 de la madrugada es DEMASIADO temprano para gritar y para ponerme histérico…. Cálmate Naruto…

Hinata: vuelve a la cama – y se acostó de nuevo para que Morfeo la levara de nuevo al mundo de los sueños-

Naruto: TTTT ¡porque a mi! – acto seguido se metió en la cama para descansar y poderse levantar a la mañana siguiente, pero no se esperaba otro incidente-

Eran las 4:10 A.M., cuando…

Hinata: Naruto…. Amor….. Tengo hambre….

Naruto: ¬¬u ¿y que quieres ahora?

Hinata: Gelatina de uva con avellanas y cacahuates con limón, sal y chocolate con crema batida en forma de torre con una cereza encima y fresas con azúcar y un vaso de leche con caramelo… por favor

Naruto: -

-esos incidentes ocurrieron por más de 5 meses y medio-

Fin del flashback

Todavía recordaba muchas cosas, cosas que ella mantenía en su corazón, cosas que quizás nunca revelaría, pero nunca las olvidaría….

Como cuando llegaron al mundo y ella mostró su lado NO amable a Naruto

Flashback

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Naruto: Pasa algo Hinata?

Hinata¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡es que acabo de romper fuentes!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto¿¡Que tu que¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Hinata¡si que eres baka te lo estoy diciendo ahora!

Naruto: Ahora voy rápido…eh ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Hinata¡baka tu hijo viene en camino!

Naruto: ahhhh Te llevó al hospital vamos –y con su frenética voz Hinata dio un grito de dolor-

Hinata¡¡¡¡RAPIDO NARUTO!!!!!

Naruto: en eso estoy cariño –e inmediatamente no le dio nada de tiempo a Hinata de decirle algo cuando ella estaba en brazos de el e iban corriendo, saltando, volando, de todo para llegar al hospital a tiempo-

Hinata¡¡¡NARUTO BAKA RAPIDO¡¡¡KUSO, ESTOY LLEGANDO A MI LÍMITE!!!

Naruto: ya llegamos Hinata….¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA-CHAN? –y la mencionada llego corriendo a callar al rubio-

Sakura: Naruto cállate ¿¡no ves que estamos en un hospital!?

Naruto: es una emergencia

Sakura¿que pasa?

Naruto: es…

Hinata¡¡RAPIDO NO VES QUE NO AGUANTO MAS, NARUTO BAKA!!

Sakura: ya entendí –y luego empezó a hablar y varias enfermeras la miraron- bueno gente que hacen allí paradas ¿no ven que hay una emergencia? Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse…- y todas las enfermeras se movieron como rayos y prepararon un cuarto para la recién llegada-

Naruto¿estará bien, verdad?

Sakura: claro que esta bien, esta en mis manos –y después de esa frase le guiño un ojo a Naruto y entró en la sala-

Naruto: Sakura-chan… - Sakura saco su cabeza hacia el exterior-

Sakura: dime

Naruto¿puedo…entrar?

Sakura: claro, siempre y cuando te pongas de las batas esterilizadas, ve a pedirle una a la recepcionista dile que yo te mande

Naruto: Sakura-chan dejo a Hinata en tus manos, cuídala…-y corrió desesperadamente hacia la recepción-

Naruto se logró cambiar y llegó para presenciar el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Hinata¡¡NARUTO BAKA¿DONDE ESTABAS?

Naruto: lo importante es que ya estoy aquí… ¿o no?

Hinata:¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡MALDITA SEA NO AGUANTO MAS!

Sakura: respira, uno, dos, tres…. Vamos Hinata tu puedes

Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡KAMI-SAMA HAZ QUE ESTO SE ACABE YA¡NO PUEDO MAS¡BAKA NARUTO¡TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERE A TENER MAS NIÑOS¡KUSO¡ME MUERO!

-La mano de Hinata hacía trizas la de Naruto que tuvo la mala suerte de ponerla en un lugar peligroso en el cual podía agarrarla Hinata y destrozarla por completo-

Hinata: BAKA NARUTO

Sakura: Ya casi Hinata…. Vamos…

Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Y los gritos de dolor y los insultos a Naruto por parte de Hinata fueron apagados por el llanto de un bebé-

Sakura: Felicidades querida familia Uzumaki han concebido a un precioso y saludable niño, pero esperen, aun falta el otro…

Hinata¿¿OTRO¿OO?

Naruto¿Otro¿D?

Sakura: si espera vamos Hinata, solo una vez mas ese dolor y serás feliz

Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡PENSE QUE ESO ERA TODO¡JAMAS PENSE QUE FUERAN GEMELOS¡KAMI-SAMA PORQUE A MI!

Sakura: no fuiste la única, hace 5 meses tuve a los míos y también fueron gemelos, no te quejes, creo que grité mas que tu

Hinata¡SABES QUE ME IMPORTA UN PEDAZO DE KUSO LO QUE ME CUENTES DE TU VIDA¡APRESURATE QUE NO AGUANTO MAS¡NARUTO ERES UN BAKA¡BAKARUTO¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KAMI-SAMA PORQUE A MI!

Sakura: oO?

Naruto: Hinata vamos, solo será un poco mas… ¡AHHHHHHH KUSO MI MANO ESTA SIENDO APLASTADA!

Hinata¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

-Y nuevamente el llanto de otro bebe se escucho en la habitación-

Sakura: familia Uzumaki, una preciosa niña

Naruto¡Genial! Hinata te amo –y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-

Hinata: estoy muy cansada… quiero ver a mis hijos…

Sakura: en un momento

-Sakura cargo a los dos niños de la familia Uzumaki y la pequeña y se la entregó a Naruto, mientras que el pequeñín fue a parar a brazos de Hinata-

Sakura: los dejo solos, un momento… debo atender otra emergencia… por cierto… Felicidades

Naruto: claro… como quieras… gracias…

Hinata: son hermosos

-Naruto se inclino para darle un tierno beso a Hinata en sus labios-

Naruto: claro… sabes se me hace que mi hijo se parece mas a ti

Hinata: y mi hija se parece mas a ti

Naruto: se parecen a los dos…

Hinata: son tan lindos y frágiles…

Naruto: solo tengo una pequeña pregunta… ¿Cómo los llamaremos?

Hinata: mmmm no lo se… ¿porque tu no escoges el del chico y yo el de chica?

Naruto: de acuerdo…

Hinata: y bien ¿que nombre decides ponerle a tu hijo?

Naruto: realmente ¿si te lo digo no te enojas?

Hinata¿porque me enojaría?

Naruto: no solo decía…

Hinata: y bien ¿cual es el nombre?

Naruto: Naruto

Hinata: bien entonces se llamará Naruto

Naruto: te corresponde el de nuestra hija…

Hinata: pues… a mi me gusta Tomoko, es un lindo nombre

Naruto¡Tomoko será!

Hinata:

Fin del Flashback

Tomoko: mamá no tengo hambre, quede de reunirme con mi equipo lo más temprano posible

Naruto Jr: yo se de que tiene hambre

Tomoko: ¬¬ (inner Tomoko: si dices algo indebido te mato)

Naruto Jr.: quiere comer Sasuke Uchiha…

Tomoko¡morirás mocoso!

Naruto Jr.: ah pero si no dije nada malo

Tomoko¡¡¡BYAKUGAN!!!

Naruto: niños por favor

-Empezó la persecución de todas las mañanas-

Hinata: (quizás no todo ha cambiado después de todo…)


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a mi querido hermano que me ayudó un poco con la trama. Pero va especialmente a mis mejores amigos Sabaku no-chan, Temari-chan, Sakura-chan y Pablito-kun

**Perdón por la tardanza pero no podía escribir porque estaba en clases pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo actualizar mas rápido x3 y hoy esta largo **

Les va el 2º capi

Pues recordando….

-Empezó la persecución de todas las mañanas-

Hinata: (quizás no todo ha cambiado después de todo…)

Tomoko: MALDITO MOCOSO SOLO ES MI COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO ¬¬

Naruto Jr.: yo no lo creo así…

Tomoko: no te aguanto! No tienes idea de cuanto te detesto

Naruto Jr.: Gracias por el cumplido, no te preocupes, es muy bien aceptado

Tomoko: no te soporto… me voy… Adiós mamá, adiós papá

Naruto: no vas a comer?

Naruto Jr.: Que no escuchaste papá? Va a comer cuando llegue con su equipo…

Tomoko: te odio como no tienes idea!

Naruto Jr.: a tu servicio cuando quieras

Hinata: dejen de pelear por favor…

Tomoko: pero si el empezó…

Hinata: sin excusas…

Tomoko: agh…me voy…

Naruto: adiós hija que te vaya muy bien

Tomoko: gracias papá… adiós

Naruto Jr.: adiós hermanita de mi corazón

Tomoko: ¬¬

-Y Tomoko salió de la antigua mansión Hyuuga que paso a convertirse en la mansión Uzumaki-Hyuuga luego de que Hinata se casara con Naruto-

Iba caminando como cualquier chica de 16, sin preocupación alguna más que las misiones… pero como toda una jounin experimentada no era muy solicitada para misiones demasiado sencillas…

Admiraba toda Konoha en su esplendor, por la mañana era precioso observar la ciudad. Hacia un poco de viento aunque era verano, su cabello largo y rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo a media altura, ondeaba con el poco viento que se percibía. Empezó a frotar sus blancos ojos producto de la técnica de línea sucesoria Byakugan, tenia algo de sueño; se sentía muy cansada, pensó que no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior…

Pero de pronto sintió que alguien la tocaba en su hombro derecho…

¿?: ¡¡¡Tomoko-chan!!!

-Inmediatamente la mirada de Tomoko se dirigió a su derecha. Una figura femenina de más o menos su misma altura, con cabello largo azulado y ojos color esmeralda la saludaba enérgicamente-

Tomoko: buenos días Sophie-chan

Sophie: ¿como te encuentras?

Tomoko: con un poco de sueño pero muy bien… ¿tu hermano llegará a nuestro entrenamiento hoy?

Sophie: ¿Sasuke? Si, supongo…salió mas temprano que yo, no se donde se pudo haber metido… normalmente yo siempre salgo antes que el…

Tomoko: ya veo… (Inner Tomoko: a que hora llegará!!!)

Sophie: ¿y como están tus padres? ¿Y tu hermano?

Tomoko: pues muy bien ¿y los tuyos?

Sophie: muy bien… bueno, amiga yo me retiro debo encontrarme con mi equipo en Ichiraku Ramen. Decisión de tu hermano…

Tomoko: no se me hace raro, es que el casi tiene una dieta a base de ramen

Sophie: si , adiós.

Tomoko: adiós…

-de nuevo iba sola… muy tranquila hasta que…-

¿?: Tomoko-chan…

-Y otra persona apareció en su camino. Esta vez, una figura masculina, con cabello largo y color castaño y al parecer era un poco más alto que ella. El sol de la mañana se reflejaba en sus blancos ojos-

Tomoko: Neji-kun… Buenos días

Neji: buenos días compañera de equipo favorita

Tomoko: soy tu única compañer**A** de equipo

Neji: en eso tienes razón pero no importa…

Tomoko: ¿Cómo estas?

Neji: pues de maravilla ¿y tu?

Tomoko: pues bien

Neji: que bueno

Tomoko: ¿y como esta Ten-Ten-san?

Neji: ¿mi madre? Pues ya esta mejor, solo tenía una pequeña fiebre y eso es todo, no era nada muy grave…

Tomoko: ya veo… bueno… llévale saludos cuando llegues a casa…

Neji: claro

Tomoko: ¿crees que Sasuke haya llegado ya al área de entrenamiento?

-Y mientras platicaban iban caminando hacia su destino, al bosque para entrenar-

Neji: como saberlo, no se me su horario, pero tu debes sabértelo de memoria…

Tomoko: no empieces fue suficiente con soportar a Naruto en casa esta mañana…

Neji: ¿que pasó hoy? Siempre hay una historia diferente, vamos dime…

Tomoko: como hoy no desayuné, Naruto anda divulgando que a mi me gusta Sasuke, que no es del todo mentira pero dijo que cuando me reuniera con ustedes iba a desayunar Sasuke ¬¬

Neji: ya veo… no es tan malo después de todo…

Tomoko: pero que se lo haya gritado a mis padres es malo, mi madre me estará presionando de que si es verdad… etc., todo lo que las madres preguntan… es molesto a veces

Neji: ya veo… no es para tanto

Tomoko: como tu no estas en mi situación ¬¬

-Una persona ligeramente más alta que ella aprecio por detrás de Tomoko tapándole los blancos ojos-

¿? ¡¡Buenos días!! A ver a ver…. Quien soy!?

Tomoko: mmmm… Byakugan…. Sasuke-kun

-el mencionado tenia cabello azul oscuro y ojos color esmeralda, se parecía tanto a su hermana-

Neji: Ya llegó el Uchiha…

Sasuke: cállate Hyuuga

Tomoko: ·////· (Inner Tomoko: por Kami-sama que no me haya escuchado hablar!!)

Sasuke: ¿Tomoko-chan? ¿no me escuchaste? ¡Buenos días!

Tomoko: eh, si, claro… buenos días ///

Sasuke: ¿de que tanto hablaban? la plática se escuchaba muy interesante por parte de ustedes dos…

Tomoko: de nada importante…

Sasuke: claro que si hablaban de algo…

Neji: pero no de tanta relevancia…

Sasuke: vamos si no era nada importante ¿porque no pueden contarme?

Tomoko: (Inner Tomoko: vamos inventa algo rápido…) eh bueno… que hoy me encontré a tu hermana cuando venia de camino

Sasuke: ¿simplemente hablaban de Sophie? No necesito saber de ella, yo VIVO con ella ¬¬ además es mi hermana y habla como grabadora, no para! ¡Es que casi me sé su vida!

Neji: pues mis hermanos no son tan reveladores…

Tomoko: y no me hablen del mío que tiene el cuerpo de un chico de 16 pero un cerebro de un niño de 5 años ¬¬, no se como pudo pasar el examen para Genin cuando tenia 6 ¬¬

Sasuke: no trates así a mi mejor amigo, desde que tengo memoria lo es el…bueno no te equivocas en algunas cosas…

Tomoko: ¬¬

Sasuke: bien, bien… no te equivocas en nada de lo que dijiste… pero pobre no lo trates así, además se que es una buena persona…

Tomoko: ¬¬ tu **no** vives con el…

-Y con un PUFF una figura aprecio cerca de ellos encima de un árbol-

¿?: Buenos días…

Tomoko: buenos días

Neji: Kakashi-sensei… buenas tardes…te demoraste mucho como siempre… ¿Por qué llegas siempre tan tarde?

Kakashi: bueno es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

Sasuke: mentiroso…

Tomoko: si y luego te encontraste a una sirena en un árbol y la rescataste… ya nos sabemos esa historia ¬¬

Kakashi/// (ojito feliz)

Neji: ¿Quién nos entrenará hoy? ¿Tú o Sai-sensei?

Kakashi: pues hoy seré yo…

Tomoko: bueno… comencemos entonces

-Y así empezó el entrenamiento; una pelea por aquí, una pelea por allá, Taijutsu por aquí, Ninjutsu por allá, Genjutsu mas lejos… más no sabían que alguien los observaba deseoso de ver y analizar muy bien sus técnicas…-

-El entrenamiento paró para que todos fueran a almorzar-

Tomoko: tengo mucha hambre…-y al instante su estomago hizo un enorme gruñido ya que se había saltado la comida más importante del día: el desayuno-

Sasuke: vamos a comer entonces

Neji: yo invito

Sasuke: ¿a donde vamos?

Tomoko: ¡¡¡ICHIRAKU'S!!! si! Tengo ganas de comer ramen

Neji: tienes gustos parecidos a los de tu hermano

Tomoko: no por nada somos gemelos…aunque detesto que sea mayor que yo ¬¬

Sasuke: míralo por el lado positivo…en cambio yo tengo que soportar a Sophie… lastimosamente es mayor que yo ¬¬

Neji: ja, yo soy el mayor de mis hermanos y jamás me he sentido ni quiero sentirme el menor

Tomoko: pero sabes que… es bueno sentirse protegido por un hermano mayor…

Sasuke: ¡no te pongas cursi por favor!

Tomoko: ¡no lo digo cursi! Simplemente estoy comentando el tema

Neji: claro…como digas

Tomoko: pero lo que digo es verdad…¿recuerdan en la academia? Cuando yo era la única Hyuuga sin poder usar correctamente el Byakugan? …¿recuerdan ese día? Teníamos apenas 6 años…

FlashBack

-Tomoko estaba sentada en un columpio sin hacer nada, su cara reflejaba tristeza y soledad. Alejada de la gente se columpiaba mientras que sus amigas jugaban, parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo cuando…-

Chico 1: ¡miren que trajo el viento! una Hyuuga

Chico 2: jaja si, y una inútil

Tomoko: ¿que les hice?

Chico 1: simplemente existes

Chico 2: sabes estas en nuestra misma clase… no me agradas

Tomoko: que diablos dicen…

Chico 1: que hemos descubierto _eso_

Tomoko: no es posible… (Inner Tomoko: espero que no sea _eso, _no puede ser…)

Chico 2: si… sabemos que eres la única Hyuuga sin poder usar el Byakugan

Chico 1: olvídate de tu existencia, eres una inservible

Chico 2: si, una Hyuuga que no puede usar el Byakugan no es alguien de respeto, porque el clan Hyuuga es uno de los más poderosos de Konoha…

Chico 1: que estupida eres, si no tienes la técnica de línea sucesoria, que haces aquí! Tú no eres una verdadera kunoichi…

Tomoko: yo…yo….bueno….yo

Chico 2: ni siquiera sabes hablar, la hija de papi no puede ser ninja…

Chico 1 que vergüenza, hija del Hokage y no es ninja

Chico 2: además Hyuuga y sin Byakugan

Chico 1: ilusa si crees que te convertirás en ninja algún día detente porque nunca lo harás

Chico 2: pobre fenómeno, no puedes hacer nada…

Chico 1: no eres nadie

-Tomoko tenia lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos, sentía muchas emociones mezcladas en su corazón, sentía la desesperanza de nunca llegar a ser ninja, la agonía de jamás poder usar el Byakugan, el dolor de que la trataran así, el temor de ser rechazada por sus padres al no ser una excelente ninja… todo eso y mas daba vueltas dentro de su corazón y su cabeza… simplemente no quería ser la decepción de su familia, no quería…-

¿?: Terminaron?

Tomoko: …. onīsan

Naruto jr.: jeje… hola

Chico 1: pero si es el hermano de la Hyuuga inútil…

Chico 2: talvez es otro inútil como ella…

Naruto Jr.: yo no soy un inútil y mucho menos mi hermana!

¿?: Además ella me tiene a mí

Tomoko: Neji-kun

¿?: y a mi

Tomoko: Sasuke-kun

-La voz de Tomoko se quebraba más con cada palabra que salía de su pequeña boca de niña de 6 años-

Chico 1: vinieron a defender a la princesita de papi porque ella no puede sola…

Chico 2: venga, son los guardaespaldas de la bebé

-Y la furia de su hermano, su primo lejano y su mejor amigo explotó a más no poder-

Naruto jr.: estúpido, crees q subestimarnos y hacerte el fuertecito te va servir?

Sasuke: ni lo creas

Neji: 2 Hyuugas y un Uchiha pueden hacer mucho saben…

Naruto Jr.: y que lo digas

Neji & Naruto jr.: BYAKUGAN!!

Sasuke: SHARINGAN!!

-todo termino en una pelea por parte de todos…y como Tomoko estaba destrozada, ni se esforzó en detener a su hermano, a su primo y a su mejor amigo en darles una paliza… al final los 2 chicos quedaron algo mal heridos y decidieron irse y no volver a molestar a Tomoko o a alguien de su grupo-

Naruto Jr.: ya acabamos con esos cretinos –comentó dirigiéndose a su hermana-

Sasuke: ¿estas bien Tomoko-chan?

Neji: que más te dijeron esos idiotas…

Tomoko: …..

-Tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y pequeñas gotas cristalinas seguían saliendo de sus perlados ojos-

Neji: Tomoko-chan….

Naruto Jr.: que mas te dijeron, solo alcancé a escuchar desde que te dijeron hija de papi… esos idiotas… debemos enseñarles otra lección, quienes se creen hablándole así a mi hermanita –y con estas palabras se acerco a Tomoko y la abrazó-

Tomoko:….yo….ellos……tienen razón…. –y siguió llorando en silencio-

Sasuke: no digas eso, te dijeron puras patrañas para confundirte

Neji: ¿¡es que no lo entiendes!? Eres de las mejores, no eres una inútil…

Tomoko: ellos… descubrieron…mi… se-secreto…

Sasuke: que ellos que! Como!

Tomoko: ¡crees q si lo supiera estuviera así!

Sasuke: lo siento…

Neji: no te preocupes…el byakugan es una técnica que a veces tarda en desarrollar…

Tomoko: ¡pero porque yo! Porque…

Naruto Jr: pero que dices…tu eres mi gemela, somos los herederos del clan Hyuuga y además somos los hijos del 6º Hokage… no eres inútil, si eres alguien en la vida y el Byakugan talvez tarde un poco, pero te ayudaremos a superarlo…

Neji: cuenta conmigo

Sasuke: y no te olvides de mi

Tomoko: Arigato onīsan, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun … no saben lo feliz que me siento teniéndolos a mi lado - y con esto expresado desde lo mas profundo de su corazón se unió a ellos en un pequeño abrazo grupal y les repartió a todos un beso en la mejilla-

Sasuke: ·/////· ella acaba de hacer eso…que me pasa…

Tomoko: Arigato….

Fin del FlashBack

-en todo el trayecto hacia su esperado almuerzo sólo comentaron de aquel día, en como Tomoko logró superarse en vez de deprimirse por su tardado desarrollo en el Byakugan. De cómo ella entrenó mucho y logró convertirse en Genin a los 6 años, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos. De cómo llegó a ser Chunnin a los 8, y Jounin a los 10… de cómo querían que llegara a ANBU a los 12 pero no la dejaron por su madurez, se había convertido en toda una rebelde a esa edad, su adolescencia había llegado mas rápido de lo que esperaban y de cómo decidieron dejarla unos años mas…-

Neji: ya llegamos

Tomoko: ¡si!... ¡Viva! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre…

-y Tomoko al ver a su derecha en el puesto de ramen… puso cara de asustada-

Tomoko: TUUUUUU?!!!!!!!!!!!! AQUÍ!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!!! -...

Continuará…

Y aquí se los dejo espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por mis HORRORES de ortografía…

Pronto lo actualizare

Muchas gracias por los Review…..

**Chica93:** gracias por haber leído, que bien que te haya gustado sigue leyendo

**El dragón oscuro:** jeje es posible que le haya roto la mano… gracias por tu review! Espero que continúes leyendo

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado sigue leyendo

**JOANJY: **si, gracias por la critica, pondré más esfuerzo en ser original con los nombres, gracias espero que sigas leyendo **  
**

**Sabaku no-chan, Temari-chan, Sakura-chan y Pablito-kun, algún día si lo leen espero que me den su opinión…**

**P.S.** Solo pónganse en el botón GO! Y déjenme su opinión! Espero que les haya gustado


	3. La noticia impactante y la apuesta

**Dedicado a especialmente a mis mejores amigos Sabaku no-chan, Temari-chan, Sakura-chan y Pablito-kun**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior….

Neji: ya llegamos

Tomoko¡si!... ¡Viva! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre…

-y Tomoko al ver a su derecha en el puesto de ramen… puso cara de asustada-

Tomoko: TUUUUUU?!!!!!!!!!!!! AQUÍ!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!!! -...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

¿?: Tomoko-san, dulce flor de la pradera que florece en primavera¿Qué hace una fina mujer como tu, en un insignificante restaurante de ramen como este?

Tomoko: es mi lugar favorito Seishun ¬¬

Seishun: no importa tu eres el ángel que ilumina mis mañanas y mis tardes cuando vienes a deleitar tu paladar a este lugar y tus hermosos ojos son perlas que brillan con la intensa luz del sol…la llama de la juventud arde en ti!!

(**N.A.** se podrán imaginar de quien es el hijo cierto… imaginémonos a un Rock Lee, pero con cabello castaño oscuro con su tradicional forma de plato, cejas enormes que parecen tener vida propia y en vez de sus tradicional spandex verde uno azul)

Sasuke: ¬¬ este tipo es raro…

Neji: ¬¬ opino igual

Tomoko: sálvenme por favor TT

Seishun: yo te salvaré! La llama de la juventud arderá sobre tu salvador¿¡Cual es el peligro en el que te encuentras amor mío!? Siento que estoy tan enamorado de ti que quisiera ser un moco para estar en tu nariz!!

Tomoko: …. Puaj….Eso es asqueroso….

Neji: como le dices eso a mi prima… (**N.A.** es lejano el parentesco, pero aun son familia ¿no?)

Sasuke: ese no es un cumplido decente… déjala en paz

Tomoko: no es nada… no te molestes Sasuke-kun ///

Sasuke: defenderte de el tipo spandex extraño no es molestia

Neji: sigo diciendo que el tipo es raro a veces… ¬¬

Tomoko: (Inner Tomoko: no debo ser tan grosera…) por cierto ¿que haces tan solitario por aquí¿Donde esta tu equipo?

Seishun: se fueron a una misión que les asigno Hokage-sama

Tomoko: ya veo…. Bueno… yo vine a almorzar te dejo…

Seishun: como quieras cielo mío… adiós Tomoko-san… nos veremos cuando lo mande el destino…

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: oo?

Tomoko: ··?

- Tomoko tomó asiento junto a sus compañeros y se dispuso a ordenar su delicioso ramen cuando su mirada se ubicó en un peliazul que comía con un apetito cósmico…-

Tomoko: no… y siguen apareciendo las cosas que nos indican que será un mal día TT

Sasuke¿y que pasa hoy?

Tomoko: mi hermano…

Sasuke: o no….si Naruto esta aquí significa que….mi hermana

Neji: y mi hermano también debe estar aquí

Tomoko: esto es un mal augurio… lo sé…

---- y en otro lugar ---- (específicamente la oficina del Hokage)

-Con un PUFF una figura femenina vestida de ANBU apareció ante los ojos del Hokage-

¿?: Buenas tardes Hokage-sama

Naruto: Hola… ¿que te trae por aquí?

¿?: Naruto, tenemos un informe muy importante

Naruto¿de que se trata Hanabi?

Hanabi: pues verás… en la misión que nos mandaste a Kiba y a mi descubrimos algo que no nos imaginábamos, es algo que todos pensamos que acabó, pero no es así…

Naruto: habla, te escucho

Hanabi: recuerdas cuando los Akatsukis fueron exterminados? Pues déjame decirte… Hay otro Akatsuki……

Naruto: QUE DICES! pero todos fueron eliminados! Hasta tu misma lo has dicho!

Hanabi: al parecer nos hizo falta uno

---- En Ichiraku's de nuevo ----

-Tomoko al ver a su gemelo no dudó en acercarse…-

Tomoko: Naruto…porque arruinas tanto mi vida!

Naruto Jr.: hermanita linda… hola nn

Tomoko: ¬¬

Naruto Jr.: que…. ¿Ahora ya ni te puedo saludar?

Tomoko: ¬¬ te hice una pregunta onīsan…. ¬¬

Naruto Jr.¿estas segura que quieres escuchar mi respuesta?

Tomoko: más que segura ¬¬

Naruto Jr: realmente… ¿deseas saberlo?

Tomoko: ¬¬

Naruto Jr.: si así lo quieres…

Tomoko: ¬¬

Naruto Jr.: es mi deber. Como tu hermano mayor es mi trabajo…

Tomoko: pero lo debes hacer todo el tiempo!

Naruto Jr: ya te lo dije, de que dependiera mi vida si no tuviera mi queridísima hermana para hacerle la vida imposible nn

Tomoko¿algún día te dije que eres insoportable? ¬¬

Naruto Jr.: creo que eso fue…mmmm…déjame ver…esta mañana

-Y Neji, quien no pudo resistirse a escuchar la conversación, intervino "sabiamente"-

Neji: dejen de pelear por favor…

¿?: si ya déjense de peleas, mi hermano tiene razón…

Neji: y a ti quien te invitó…

¿?:……¬¬

Neji: no te hagas el mayor Kouichi ¬¬ recuerda que YO soy el mayor

Kouichi: solo me ganas por un año ¬¬ y a Kouji por dos… no eres el súper mayor ¬¬

Neji: de cualquier manera que lo veas sigo siendo el mayor. Ustedes, mi equipo y tu equipo, solo son mocosos de dieciséis jaja y en cambio yo tengo diecisiete

Kouichi: ¬¬

Neji ¬¬

Sophie¿podrían todos callarse ya? ¬¬ trato de almorzar en paz ¬¬

Sasuke: hasta que hablas…

Naruto Jr: cuando ella come ni siquiera se molesta en ver quien la acompaña. Le gusta estar concentrada en su comida. No te preocupes Sophie, eso es un orgullo, cuando como Ramen, no importa que pase a mí alrededor, seré feliz nn

Sophie/// lo tomaré como un cumplido

Naruto Jr.: cuando quieras… ///

Tomoko: ¬¬ por favor…

Seishun: mi querida brisa del verano tiene razón, en lo que sea que este diciendo… nnu

Todos: ¬¬u

-Luego de la pequeña discusión, todos decidieron que era mejor almorzar en paz y dejar las peleas a un lado por un momento-

Tomoko: wow, que rico estuvo nn

Naruto Jr.: si no comiste nada

Tomoko: claro que si

Naruto Jr.: sólo te comiste un plato y medio

Tomoko: si y estoy que reviento eso es mucho

Naruto Jr.: eso es poco…

Tomoko: yo no exagero…. Comerme diez platos… para que!

Sasuke: Tomoko tiene razón tu comes demasiado…

Sophie: es para mantenerse saludable

Tomoko: bueno si lo pones así… pero le dolerá el estomago luego

Naruto Jr.: no lo creo….

Tomoko: sabes muy bien que si…correrás al baño mas cercano

Naruto Jr.¿estas segura?

Tomoko: pequeño genio… te conozco, tarde o temprano… lo veraz

Naruto Jr.: veremos…

Tomoko: que apuestas….

Naruto Jr.: déjame pensar…. En lo que te hará ser humillada por el resto de tu vida... -risa malévola-

Tomoko: ¬¬

Naruto Jr.: vale, vale… déjame pensar un rato….

Tomoko: ahora o nunca… ya tengo la mía….

Naruto Jr.: Ok… mi apuesta es que tu….

Continuará………..

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chica 93:** mil gracias por tu review! Por lo que puedo apreciar te ha gustado mucho, que bueno! gracias por leer...

**pyocola024: **te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer esto sigue leyendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En este capi mi inspiración no estaba a flote pido compasión

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis ridiculeces de fic 

**PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ**

Espero que sigan leyendo….

P.S. déjenme un pequeño review... sin reviews no actualizo :P asi que si no me dejan review...se quedaran con la duda )


End file.
